1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of detecting defects in patterns and an apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of detecting defects in patterns by comparing images and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the design requirements for semiconductor devices become more strict, so may the requirements for detecting defects in patterns formed on a semiconductor substrate. Generally, an image detection technology using a light or an electron beam may be employed for detecting defects in patterns. The technology may compare images acquired using the light or the electron beam to detect the defects. Particularly, adjacent images may be compared with each other to find a portion where a difference exists so that the defects of the patterns may be detected.
Storing data relating to the adjacent images may be required in order to use the method described above. Comparing at least three images to one another to find differences between the images may be required. Thus, large storage spaces for storing the images may be required.
Further, though the adjacent images may be obtained from the same patterns, the colors of the images may be different. Therefore, errors, for example, recognizing differences in the colors of the images as defects, may occur when detecting defects in the patterns.
When comparing the images to detect the defects in the patterns, a precise alignment between the images may be required. When the images are not aligned precisely, the defects of the patterns may not be detected precisely.